


To Heal or Not To Heal?

by SavioBriion



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2008. After Akkarin calls Dannyl back following his encounter in the Tomb of White Tears, Dannyl is packing to leave for Kyralia when Tayend pays him a visit. During the ensuing conversation, Dannyl finds that letting go of old habits can be very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Heal or Not To Heal?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Black Magician trilogy belongs to Trudi Canavan.
> 
> This is the first piece of BMT fanfic I wrote, and I'm still not too pleased with the title.

A bright globe light hovered over a chest containing spare robes and books. The Second Guild Ambassador to Elyne was kneeling in front of it, packing a box containing Elyne wine. A knock on the door started him.   
  
  "Yes?"  
  
  The servant bowed. "Lord Dannyl, you have a visitor. It is your assistant."  
  
  An odd feeling suddenly settled in his stomach. Instinctively, he reached for the source of his power to Heal it away, before stopping himself. "Show him in."  
  
   Tayend of Tremmelin stepped into the room. In the light from the globe, his reddish-gold hair shone brighter than the gold brocade on his close-fitted doublet. As the scholar shut the door, Dannyl was beginning to find Healing an increasingly attractive option. He turned to the wine cabinet.  
  
  Tayend accepted the proffered glass of wine quietly and took a sip. "Must you go?" he asked abruptly.  
  
  Dannyl shut his trunk with a sigh. "You know I have to. Akkarin himself has called me back."  
  
  Tayend grinned. "Perhaps he wanted to make sure you didn't find out that the Sachakans expelled him for falling in love with a young Sachakan boy."  
  
  "Tayend, this is the High Lord of the Magicians' Guild we're talking about," Dannyl said, trying to sound stern. In reality, he was trying to smother a smile. He sipped his wine. Tayend wasn't fooled.  
  
  "I know you want to laugh, Dannyl." He sobered. "But honestly, would it bother you very much if he _was_ a lad?"   
  
  The Alchemist sat down next to his companion - near enough to be polite, but far enough that they were not touching. It was hard enough trying not to Heal himself when he was standing and Tayend was seated. He chose his words carefully. "I would, of course, be surprised. After all, he is supposed to exemplify everything a magician should be. And he's - well, he's Akkarin. But no, it wouldn't bother me." Dannyl turned to face Tayend. _He really is a beautiful man..._ "How could I, being a 'lad', be bothered by others? How can I look down on others, for something they had no control over?".  
  
  His breath caught as Tayend smiled, his eyes shining. The scholar reached out a hand and rested it, tentatively, on Dannyl's shoulder, murmuring, "I'm glad you decided to be yourself." Dannyl didn't reply. He couldn't. The small touch had sent sparks through his body, igniting something deep within him. His breathing hitched. If just one simple touch could set his heart racing and make his body seem as though it was on fire... Tayend's warm breath ghosted over his lips, and he shivered slightly. Since when had they gotten so close? They were sitting so closely that one's exhale practically became the other's inhale. Dannyl fought to stay still.   
  
  "Do you know why I'm glad?", Tayend asked softly, and with a tremendous amount of effort, Dannyl shook his head, watching as his companion's smile grew even wider.  
  
  "Because it means I can finally do this," Tayend whispered, leaning in.


End file.
